Rindu
by NaruSaku Venus
Summary: Luffy dan Nami melepas Rindu yang selama 2 tahun ini mereka pendam.


Disclaimer~ sekali Eichiro Oda tetap Eichiro Oda pemilik dan pencipta One Piece.

* * *

**Sebenernya niat cerita ini akan ada LEMON-nya. **

**Tapi ga jadi karena aku jadi takut **

**hehehe... padahal ga tau mesti nulis gimana. Maklum masih bau kencur :D (pura-puranya)**

* * *

"Hai kapten" Nami yang tiba tiba datang menghampiri sang kapten segera duduk disamping Luffy yang menoleh saat Nami menyapanya barusan.

Tak ada kata kata yang ia ucapkan. Namun dengan pandangannya yang seperti itu nami bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang kapten kapalnya itu.

Nami ikut diam. Mengikuti pandangan Luffy yang sejak tadi tak mau beranjak dari tempat favoritnya ini.

Diatas kepala Sunny. Singgahsana yang selalu jadi tempat Luffy merenung, memikirkan sesuatu yang penting atau tak penting sekalipun (itu menurut Nami tapi bagi Luffy semua hal yang ia pikirkan adalah penting).

"Luffy..." Nami berusaha membuka suara.

Luffy masih tak menyahut. Ia berpaling melihat Nami yang duduk disampingnya. Nami menatap Luffy.

'_Wajahnya serius sekali'_. Batin Nami. Luffy menatap Nami. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Luffy saat ini. Mungkin ia hanya masih teringat kakaknya yang tewas didepan matanya tanpa bisa ia selamatkan itu.

30 detik

60 detik

90 detik

Tatapan Luffy masih kepada Nami. Nami mulai risih ditatap sedemikian rupa dan begitu lamanya. Walau belum 2 menit namun bagi Nami itu begitu lama. Apalagi ditatap seorang yang 2 tahun ini begitu ia rindukan. DEG.. DEG.. Tiba tiba ia merasakan lagi jantungnya yang berdetak kencang seperti saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Luffy setelah 2 tahun mereka terpisahkan.

Nami menyentuh dadanya. Sesak. DEG.. DEG.. ia merasakan jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak kencang.

Merasa menderita Nami memutuskan hendak beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Nami..." ucap Luffy tertahan.

Nami yang hendak berdiri menjadi terdiam. Ia makin kaget saat sebuah tangan menyentuh lengannya. Dirasakan tangan itu memanjang dari kiri lengannya dan melingkarkan pundaknya menyentuh lengan kanannya.

"Jangan pergi" bisik Luffy lagi. "Jangan pergi lagi dari sisiku. Tetaplah disampingku." Kini Nami sweatdrop mendengar ucapan sang kapten disampingnya.

Benarkah apa yang tengah ia dengar? Apakah ini mimpi? Ia mencubit punggung tangan kanannya. _Aduh. Sakit. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi_. Apa yang ia dengar itu benar adanya.

Belum selesai Nami memikirkan lebih jauh lagi. Saat ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Ia menyadari bahwa sesosok tengah memeluknya. Hangat.

"Lu..ffy..." ucapnya terbata bata. kaget saat tau Luffy yang tengah memeluknya. Ternyata tadi secara cepat Luffy menarik tubuh Nami hingga jatuh ke pelukan Luffy.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memelukmu" ucap Luffy datar.

Nami diam dalam pelukan Luffy. Walau ia berusaha keras mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdegub kencang karena tubuhnya begitu dekat pada tubuh Luffy. tercium jelas aroma khas sang lelaki yang kuat yang kini kepalanya berharga 400juta berry itu, Nami menikmati aroma itu bahkan ia kini terbius. Aroma yang khas. Pelukan yang hangat.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Hingga... 7 menit. Luffy masih memeluk Nami. Lebih hangat. Makin hangat.

Namun seketika Luffy mengetatkan pelukannya. Membuat Nami sulit bernafas.

"Lu...ffy" ucapnya pelan. Mungkin karena hampir kehabisan nafas.

Luffy yang tersadar melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Nami.

"Nami, kenapa? Kau sakit?" ucap Luffy cemas. Ia melihat wajah Nami yang sedikit merah dan kepalanya sedikit panas.

Nami tersenyum. "tidakkah kau sadar, bahwa pelukanmu itu terlalu kuat sencou"

Luffy bengong. Sok bego.

"kau ingin membunuhku, BAKA" jerit Nami menggertakkan giginya.

CTAK..

Benjolan tiba tiba nongol dikepala Luffy. "Shishishi" Luffy hanya nyengir. Nami menatap bengong.

"kau tidak berubah Nami"

"Eh..."

"Kukira kau akan terus diam dan menikmati pelukanku tadi, Ternyata tidak. Shishishi"

Nami kini menunduk. Mukanya merona. Sebenarnya tadi ia begitu menikmati pelukan hangat Luffy kalau saja tadi Luffy tidak mengetat pelukannya terlalu dalam seperti ingin membunuh Nami pelan-pelan karena kehabisan udara.

Hening.

"Luffy" panggil Nami yang telah duduk kembali disamping Luffy.

"Ada apa?" jawab Luffy cepat.

"boleh aku tau?"

"apa?"

"kenapa kau memelukku?" ucap Nami sedikit tertahan.

"Entahlah. Hanya ingin memelukmu" Luffy menjawab tak acuh. Nami sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Luffy. ia tertunduk. Menyelami perasaannya. Sedikit perih di dada.

"mungkin karena aku merindukanmu" lanjut Luffy.

Nami kaget. Ia menatap Luffy tak percaya. Luffy tersenyum manis tapi hanya sesaat.

"entah kenapa saat kita terpisah 2 tahun lalu. Aku sering memimpikanmu. Aku begitu cemas dan bertanya-tanya apakah kau selamat atau tidak. Aku terus memikirkanmu. Merindukanmu. Apakah kau juga memikirkan aku dan merindukanku, Nami?"

Tak ada suara dari mulut Nami. Cewek itu membatu. Terpaku. Namun sesaat ia tersadar dan seketika menyeruak memeluk Luffy. Luffy yang kaget, terhuyung. Tubuhnya yang tak siap menerima tubuh Nami menjadi hilang keseimbangan. Dengan bentuk kepala Sunny yang bulat dan tak datar sukses membuat Luffy terjatuh. Nami yang akhirnya juga kaget, memeluk kuat leher Luffy. Luffy pun dengan sigap meraih pinggang Nami yang tengah memeluk lehernya dengan satu tangan kekarnya dan yang satu lagi ia panjangkan untuk memegang pagar kapal. Dengan cepat ia melompat naik kembali ke Trousand Sunny.

Sampai diatas kapal. Nami yang kaget dan sempat ketakutan tak melepaskan pelukan yang ada di leher Luffy. Luffy menyentuh kedua pundak Nami.

"Nami, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nami menggelengkan kepalanya. Luffy merasakan ada yang menggelitik didadanya. Dengan nalurinya, Luffy mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rambut panjang oranye milik gadis yang memeluknya itu.

Nami semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada Luffy saat merasakan belaian lembut tangan Luffy di kepalanya.

Luffy merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dikaosnya tepat didadanya. Gadis dalam pelukannya menangis. Tiba-tiba Luffy jadi panik.

"Eh... Nami. Kau tidak apa apa kan? Kenapa kau menangis Nami?" Luffy panik tak karuan. Ia berusaha menarik kepala Nami menjauh dari dadanya untuk melihat wajah Nami. Tapi Nami tak mau melepaskannya. Ia terus meneteskan airmata didada Luffy. terus membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kapten.

Luffy yang tadi panik sekarang hanya bisa diam. Merasakan butiran hangat menjalar di dadanya. Sekaligus merasakan hangat tubuh gadis yang memeluknya.

Cukup lama Luffy masih membiarkan Nami memeluknya. Lucu sekali, tadi ia yang memeluk Nami. Kini Nami lah yang memeluknya. Apakah Nami juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Perasaan rindu yang benar-benar menyiksanya selama 2 tahun ini.

Hening. Hanya pelukan hangat yang keduanya rasakan. Rindu yang teramat sangat membuat mereka hanyut dalam dekapan masing-masing.

"Nami" ucap Luffy akhirnya memecah keheningan. "aku boleh menghapus airmatamu"

Nami diam. Tapi berangsur ia memisahkan diri dari tubuh luffy. dengan wajah tertunduk dan rona merah pekat dikedua pipinya.

Luffy mengangkat dagu Nami. Menatap lembut wajah Nami. Segera diangkat tangan kanannya menghapus airmata Nami. Tangan Luffy sedikit bergetar saat menyentuh pipi mulus Nami. Seketika Luffy tersenyum.

"kenapa kau menangis Nami? Aku tak suka melihat kau seperti ini. Sungguh sangat menyakitiku. Tak boleh ada airmata lagi di kedua mata dan pipi ini" bisik Luffy lembut seraya menghapus airmata Nami lagi dengan jemarinya.

Wajah Nami makin memerah mendengar ucapan Luffy. tak pernah ia sangka perasaan rindu yang ia rasakan ini dapat terbalaskan. Keduanya bertatapan dengan penuh arti. Menyelami masing-masing perasaan mereka. Perlahan-lahan wajah mereka bergerak saling mendekat. Hidung keduanya bertemu, jarak wajah keduanya pun makin sempit. Pelan-pelan bibir Luffy bertemu dengan bibir Nami. Sentuhan yang lembut membawa sensasi yang tak pernah Luffy dan Nami rasakan selama ini. ciuman yang hangat. Saling melepas rindu dalam setiap sentuhan keduanya.

Begitulah kekuatan rindu yang mereka pendam selama 2 tahun ini.

-End-

**Semoga Kalian menyukai cerita ini.**

**Mohon Review, di kritik juga boleh :D**


End file.
